Martin
|enemies = |likes = His family, Hugo, magic, food, spending time with his friends, science, pizza, humans, adventures, movies, airplanes|dislikes = Wolfgang, threats to his family and friends, dark magic, being scolded|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed|weapons = Claws, Teeth|fate = Moves into the castle along with Hugo|inspiration = One of the wolf pups from the Jungle Book}}'''Martin '''is a major character in the ''Nature Dragon ''franchise. He's the youngest brother of Adam and siblings and the youngest son of Mayor Bloodmoon. When the forest is in danger, Martin assists the Nature Spirit, Hugo with restoring peace back to the kingdom. Background Martin is the seventh child and the youngest child of Mayor Bloodmoon and his late wife, the governors of Wolfwood Forest. Despite his young age, Martin tagged along with his older siblings on their adventures throughout the kingdom of Wolfwood Forest. His adventures throughout the kingdom gave Martin, a curiosity of the magical creatures that live in the kingdom and a dream of living in the Woodland Castle, one day. During Martin's childhood, the Mayor's wife passed away, leading the mayor to raise all seven of his children on his own and with help from his brother, Burnskin. Despite this tragic loss, life in Wolfwood Forest went along peacefully. One day, the royal family of Wolfwood Forest turned up dead as an unknown gunmen murdered them. The werewolf leader, Wolfgang was crowned the king of Wolfwood Forest as he retrieved the murder weapon and supposedly killed the hunter. Martin immediately became scared of the new werewolf king and along with his siblings feared for Wolfwood Forest's future. Personality Martin is a young wolf pup with a strong curiosity and a sense of adventure. He always certain questions to ask his siblings and friends. Because of his curious nature, Martin can be mischievous and can unintentionally cause trouble on his misadventures. But Martin does learn from his mistakes and tries his best not to make another mistake. Martin is an enthusiastic dreamer and always help encourage others to follow their dreams. Martin is a hard worker and always does his best to make his family proud. He looks up to his best friend, Hugo in respect and admiration. He dreams of becoming as successful as Hugo. Hugo serves as a soft-spoken and gentle mentor to Martin when he's in need of advice. On his special adventures, Martin serves as a leader to his best friends, Tad and Will. Whenever they're in need of help, he quickly rushes to their rescue. Martin won't hesitate to ask Hugo or someone else for help when they are in need of help. Also, Martin refuses to give up until they succeed. Physical appearance Martin is a small and slender wolf pup with black fur with a grey muzzle and tail tip. Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Martin is an anthropomorphic wolf. * '''Animalistic Strength: '''Despite being small, Martin is rather strong when it comes to battling foes. Appearances The Nature Dragon Martin is first seen in the middle of the forest along with his siblings, father and uncle as King Wolfgang is prepared to give a speech to the Woodlanders. During the meeting, the Nature Spirit causes a tree stump to grow into a healthy tree, catching the idea of the Woodlanders and the Mayor's children. Although they're amazed, Wolfgang immediately orders for Hugo's arrest, prompting to him to make a run back to his house. Hugo manages to defend himself from the incoming werewolves. But he is then surrounded by Derek, Billy and David but is saved by Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt. Abigail, Karen and Martin leads Hugo out of the forest with Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt following him. In the house, Hugo thanks the wolves for rescuing and politely asks them to leave but Adam humorously refuses saying that they're here to protect him. Before Hugo could ask them another question, Charles and Sierra return home. Knowing that Charles would be furious if he saw wild animals in the house, he quickly hides them upstairs in his room. Martin was almost spotted by Charles and Sierra as he tried to get some food but was stopped by Hugo before he was caught. Unfortunately, Charles discovers the wolves and immediately calls Animal Control but stops when he learns from Hugo that they saved his life. Knowing that Hugo would've dead if it wasn't for the wolves, he reluctantly allows them to stay. Hugo happily welcomes the wolves into his home. As he's sleeping, Martin snuggles up with Hugo, having grown attached to him. The next day, Hugo receives a letter from a pigeon which tells him to go over to Bayou Stream to meet up with the princess. Hugo sneaks out of the house but is confronted by his bloodthirsty cousin, Jordan who nearly slaughters him until he is stopped by Kirby, the captain of the Deer Guard. Charles then takes Hugo back to the house and scolds him for leaving the house again. Sierra reads the note that the princess sent him and discovers that it's a love letter. She promises to keep Charles busy, so Hugo can visit his secret admirer. Later that night, Martin and the gang help with getting Hugo ready for the date. Once he was ready, he bid them farewell and the gang wished him luck. Later that night, Hugo returns home to the house and tells the wolves that he had a great time at his date and that he can't wait to see her the next day. However, Hugo gets an invitation from a sparrow telling him that he's been challenged to a fight between his cousins in a few days. Knowing that he can't fight, Hugo enlists the help of Kirby, who kindly agrees to help train Hugo for the fight. Adam and his siblings help train Hugo as well. In the next few days, Hugo was ready for the fight. The fight was taking place at Wolfwood River and the gang sits on the high row and cheers for Hugo. During the fight, Jordan tries to lung at Hugo but ends up falling off the waterfall to his death. Luckily, Hugo rescues Jordan from certain death. Grateful for his heroism, Jordan steps down from Wolfgang along with Chance, Nico and Morton. As the Woodlanders cheer for Hugo, Adam and the gang carries Hugo back to his house in triumphant. In the house, Charles spots his cousins and berates for stepping foot in his house but Hugo defends them by saying that he brought them into the house. As the brothers are arguing, Martin spots Wolfgang and his army approaching the house. He tries to get their attention by calling their name but seeing how they can't hear him, he screams out their name and points at the window. This forces Hugo and the gang to abandon the house and retreat to Bayou Stream. Seeing how there was no one in the house, Wolfgang destroys the house. In the Bayou Castle, Hugo and the gang settles into the castle. While they were in the castle, Martin tells Timmy that he misses his father, leading Timmy to comfort his brother. The gang suddenly has to leave the castle when the werewolves break into the castle. Once again, seeing how there wasn't anyone in the castle, Wolfgang burns the castle to ground. Hugo and the gang then heads over to Snowy Mountain to meet up with Plumette's sister, Alison and her husband, King Blizzard who are the monarchs of the mountain. They welcome Hugo and the gang into the castle and gives them rooms. While they were in their rooms, the castle is attacked by an army of Ice Bears. They have all of the rooms sealed off, leaving Martin and the gang trapped in their rooms. By using his powers, he's able to defeat the Ice Bears and frees the gang from their rooms. However, the werewolves has the castle cornered, prompting the gang to make an escape to Rainy Jungle. At the entrance of Rainy Jungle, Charles attempts to take Hugo out of the state, believing that this increasingly dangerous. Hugo, having enough of Charles' overprotectiveness, stands up for himself and declares that he's in charge in now. This leaves Charles as well as the rest of the gang in shock over Hugo's temper. In the Leafy Castle, Plumette talks Hugo into reconciling with Charles with Adam, Martin and the others encouraging Hugo to do so as sibling love is forever. Hugo goes downstairs and reconciles with him, much to the delight of Plumette and the others. Outside of the castle, a werewolf threw a smoke bomb into the castle, causing everyone to suffocate. The soldiers break into the castle and takes the castle residents into custody and puts magic-proof handcuffs on Hugo. With the threat neutralized, Wolfgang sedates Hugo and throws him off a cliff to his presumed death. Wolfgang then takes Plumette and the others back to Night Valley to be imprisoned for their crimes. In the dungeon, Plumette mourns the apparent death of Hugo. Luckily, it is revealed Hugo survived the fall and has become a dragon as it turns out that he's a biological relative of the Ancient Dragon. With his strengthened powers, he frees Plumette and the others from the dungeon and make an escape only to be confronted by the Death Spirits. With help from the fairies, they manage to defeat the spirits and return to Wolfwood Forest where Hugo reveals to the truth to the entire kingdom. Wolfgang returns to the castle where he plans to kill Hugo for ruining his legacy. Martin refuses to leave the castle as he doesn't want to lose his friend. Hugo assures that he'll be alright. Hugo battles Wolfgang and during the fight, the castle is set on fire which destroys the castle as soon as Hugo kills Wolfgang. Despite Wolfgang's ultimate demise, the death spirits threaten to destroy the kingdom, prompting the Woodlanders to evacuate the kingdom to Michigan. Hugo decides to rule Dragon's Zest as king with help from the Olympian Gods, who rebuild the kingdom. Martin moves into the castle to be with his best friend and his wife, Queen Plumette. The Nature Dragon 2 Martin returns in the sequel as a supporting character. He remains behind in the kingdom when Hugo journeys to a small village in Nepal to find the person who help save the kingdom from future destruction. Draw It Martin journeys with Hugo to Pencilville to protect all of the Drawings from the evil Mayor Eraser. Return to the Present Martin joins Hugo on another adventure to save Wolfwood Forest from a possible war. In the ending of the film, he becomes fast friends with Hugo and Plumette's newborn son, Sebastian. The Karate Dragon Martin serves as a minor character in the film. He attends Hugo's training ceremony and goes home to the castle afterwards. In the ending of the film, Martin and the gang goes over to China to watch Hugo, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter, the Fiery Five, Master Mongrel and Master Red perform a fire dance. The North Dragon Martin assists Plumette and the others with mounting a search party for Hugo when he goes missing. Hugo later returns to the castle to acquire help from the gang. They help Hugo with changing the mutant children back to normal. Animal Planet Martin joins Hugo on his adventure through the hidden kingdom of Animal Town and save the residents from the evil bird who nicknamed himself, Red Bird. Video Game Life Martin serves as a minor character. He isn't seen until the ending of the film where he and the gang visits the game world to socialize with the game characters that live in the arcade. Robin Hood Martin joins Hugo and Robin Hood on their adventure to restore peace back to the kingdom of Nottingham. The Fox and the Pooch Martin is eager to help Hugo protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief. Category:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Kids Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Royalty Category:Pre-teens Category:Forest animals Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Wolves Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:American characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Nobility Category:Time travelers Category:Students Category:Nephews